mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Ermac
Ermac é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Inicialmente como um rumor em Mortal Kombat,ele foi realmente introduzido em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.Ele é um dos servos mais fiéis de Shao Kahn tendo sido criado especialmente pelo imperador. Histórico Mortal Kombat thumb|left|Mudança na cor de Scorpion para vermelha infatizando ERRORMACRO.Quando as primeiras versões de arcade de Mortal Kombat haviam sido lançadas,houve uma listagem nos menus que indicam "ERMACS".Mais tarde,em outras versões,foram listados em baixo "Reptile Battles",dando a aparência de que eles formavam grupos.Acreditava-se que faziam referências a um personagem da mesma maneira que as "batalhas de Reptile" e isso fez com que as pessoas acreditassem que Ermac também era um personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat.A listagem ERMAC é uma abreviatura do termo "Erro de macro".Era referenciado em uma mensagem invertida e escondida em Mortal Kombat Konquest do jogo Mortal Kombat: Deception que afirma: "É um fato pouco conhecido que Ermac é curto para ser Erro de macro".No entanto,Ermac não apareceu em qualquer versão de Mortal Kombat a não ser na troca de cor de Scorpion para vermelha.Ed Boon posteriormente confirmou em um tweet que o Erro de macro era simplesmente uma macro criado para travar erros de codificação e armadilhas.Ermac foi de fato somente introduzido em Mortal Kombat 3 como um personagem secreto e jogável a partir de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 até então. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/DS/Trilogy/Advance Ermac integrou Mortal Kombat 3 apenas como um thumb|left|[[Ermac em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]]personagem secreto durante o modo Endurance.Estreando oficialmente em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3,Ermac tem sido desde então uma uma séria fonte de controvérsias dentre os mistérios do universo Mortal Kombat.Sua existência foi baseada em rumores desde seu início.Ermac é uma junção de inúmeras almas mortas em guerras que assolaram Outworld.Sendo uma concentração absoluta de almas,Ermac tem o dom da telecinese,além do estranho poder de viajar entre os diferentes reinos. No entanto,a parte mais "funda" de Netherrealm tem a capacidade mística de drenar as forças vitais de todas as almas,que enfraquecem-o drasticamente por lá. Final (semi-canon) de Ermac em UMK3 Ele tem sido escondido desde o primeiro Mortal Kombat mas nem Earthrealm e nem os guerreiros de Outworld reconheceram este ninja evasivo.Ermac usa sua vitória no torneio para provar sua existência.Assim como um aviso thumb|left|[[Ermac em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy]]de que ele vai voltar como uma força imparável no próximo torneio. Final (semi-canon) de Ermac em MKT Quando Shao Kahn finalmente elimina sua oposição,ele descobre um novo e surpreendente inimigo em Ermac.As almas de Outworld que dão vida ao guerreiro não confiam em seu líder tirânico que planejava consumir a força de vida de seu próprio poder.Mesmo com o poder de Shao Kahn,não era páreo para a força de legiões de guerreiros falecidos de Outworld.Eles destruíram o seu mestre em uma batalha que devastou todo o reino.Ermac foi deixado para trás para governar com seu próprio gesto de opressão. Biografia Um enigma para todos que entram em contato com ele.O passado de Ermac permanece envolta de um mistério.Acredita-se que ele existe como uma força de vida reunida pelas almas dos guerreiros de Outworld que foram extintos. Shao Kahn conseguiu tomar posse dessas almas e usá-los para lutar ao lado da tirania. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Ermac era um dos guerreiros mais letais de Shao Kahn.Ele foi criado pelo próprio imperador,através de uma fusão de almas dos mortos.Ermac realizou missões para o imperador e em uma de suas missões em Netherrealm,Ermac tornou-se familiarizado com Shujinko,um guerreiro de Earthrealm que percorria os reinos em uma busca para encontrar os antigos Kamidogu.Ermac ensinou a Shujinko suas próprias habilidades em troca da ajuda que ele necessitava.Ermac estava em Netherrealm para matar um demônio,mas Netherrealm drenou o poder de Ermac e só a Soul Stone poderia parar este processo.Shujinko encontrou e trouxe a pedra para Ermac,que agradeceu por sua ajuda e se ofereceu para treinar Shujinko. Mais tarde,Ermac foi atacado por Ashrah,que acreditava que ele era um demônio,mas ele parou o ataque dela facilmente.Ermac tinha participado da invasão a Earthrealm mas após a derrota de Shao Kahn e a perda de poder,Ermac permaneceu sob o controle de Shao Kahn e vagueou por Outworld sem instruções. Durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance,Ermac foi encontrado pelo espadachim Kenshi e foi libertado do controle de Shao Kahn.Para mostrar sua gratidão,Ermac ensinou a Kenshi a técnica "Telekinetic Slam". A nova liberdade encontrada por Ermac significava que ele também era livre para escolher seu próprio destino.Ele decidiu se arrepender dos seus caminhos anteriores e se tornou uma força do bem.Depois de tomar essa decisão,ele conheceu uma alma guerreira que,igual a Kenshi,compreendia seu sofrimento.Essa alma guerreira era a de Liu Kang e não só precisava de outro aliado,mas de ajuda para libertar seus amigos escravizados por Onaga. Ermac estava ansioso para ajudar Liu Kang,pois esta era uma oportunidade para ajudá-lo a livrar o mal que tinha cometido em nome de Shao Kahn.Ermac decidiu ajudar Liu Kang e os dois partiriam para libertar os aliados do campeão do torneio Mortal Kombat do controle de Onaga.Eles são bem sucedidos. Konquest thumb|left|[[Shujinko encontra Ermac.]]Ermac retornou em Mortal Kombat: Deception, no qual, tendo recebido a liberdade de escolher seu próprio destino, optou por ser uma força para o thumb|[[Ermac pergunta que tipo de "besta" Shujinko era.]]Bem. Para experimentar seu novo destino, ele decidiu ajudar Liu Kang em sua própria missão. Ermac é uma "entidade" composta por uma união de incontáveis almas que morreram em guerras inúteis em todo o Outworld, embora desconheça-se como tais almas fundiram-se num único ser. Ao saber da existência e os misteriosos poderes de Ermac, Shao Kahn escraviza-o sob sua influência nefasta de modo a usufruir de suas grandes habilidades telecinéticas. Durante uma missão concedida por Shao Kahn em Netherrealm, Ermac e Shujinko se encontraram, sendo ambos atacados por Ashrah, que acreditava ser Ermac um demônio. Ermac foi um thumb|left|[[Ermac explica a Shujinko sobre a Soul Stone.]]dos maiores guerreiros a serviço de Shao Kahn, tendo grande participação na invasão a Earthrealm por Kahn (como é relatado em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3). No entanto, mesmo após a derrota (e subseqüente perda de poder) de Shao Kahn, Ermac ainda continuou por tempo indeterminado thumb|[[Ermac diz que cumprirá em ensinar Shujinko.]]sob a influência maligna de Kahn, vagando sem rumo por Outworld. Durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Ermac, em suas andanças erráticas, conheceu um espadachim cego chamado Kenshi, que o libertou completamente do domínio de Shao Kahn. Como forma de gratidão, Ermac ensinou a Kenshi a arte da telecinese. Ermac, agora em seu novo estado de liberdade, descobriu que também tinha o direito de optar por seu próprio destino. Ele decidiu arrepender-se de seus atos thumb|left|[[Ermac diz que deveria encontrar Ashrah logo.]]malignos do passado e tornou-se uma força para o Bem. Tomada esta decisão, Ermac encontrou a alma de um outro guerreiro que, assim como Kenshi, também compreendeu seu sofrimento. A alma em questão era Liu Kang, que necessitava não somente de um outro aliado como também precisava de ajuda para libertar escravos. Ermac estava ansioso para thumb|[[Ermac e Ashrah se encontram.]]ajudar Liu Kang, visto ser esta uma boa oportunidade de reparar parte do mal que causou em nome de Shao Kahn. Assim, Ermac aliou-se a Liu Kang e vários amigos do mesmo (tais como Jax, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kitana e Kung Lao), não somente auxiliando-os a soltar e escapar com os tais escravos, como também libertado Liu Kang e seus companheiros do controle mental imposto pelo demoníaco rei-Dragão Onaga. Esta ajuda prestada por Ermac foi fundamental para a vitória dos guerreiros de Earthrealm contra Onaga. thumb|left|[[Ashrah diz que a morte de Ermac seria sua redenção.]]Ao se aprofundar em Netherrealm,Shujinko encontra Ashrah no templo como prometido mas Baraka estava a confrontá-la.Baraka reconhece que ela era Ashrah, um demônio e que a existência dela era longe conforme Outworld estava.Baraka diz que muitos aliados de Shao Kahn de Netherrealm haviam caído perante a arma de Ashrah e então ele temthumb|[[Ermac diz que não era nenhum demônio.]] mandado assassinos para lhe dar com ela.Ashrah diz que sim e estava lhe dando com um demônio chamado Ermac e que acomodou a sua chegada.Ashrah então diz que Baraka lhe serviria como uma prática.Ashrah vence Baraka. Ashrah diz a Shujinko que aquele tarkatan não era um demônio puro mas um mutante híbrido de demônio com raças mortais e que não tinha muito a se ganhar com sua morte.Ashrah diz que deveria lhe dar com Ermac,um demônio muito poderoso e assim deveria se assender daquele lugar rapidamente.Ashrah diz que se Shujinko o encontrasse em sua missão, ele deveria deixa-lo por conta dela thumb|left|[[Ermac e Ashrah travam um combate.]]pois a mesma também era muito poderosa.Shujinko diz que se visse-o,faria o que Ashrah o pediu. Ao se adentrar em Netherrealm, Shujinko encontra Ermac.Ermac pergunta que besta era Shujinko.Shujinko diz que não era nenhum tipo de besta e se apresenta sendo de Earthrealm e que procurava um poderoso demônio.Shujinko diz que outros tinham interesses em lhe dar com esse mesmo demônio.Comandado pelo imperador Shao Kahn, embora não,Ermac também procurava um demônio poderoso mas estavam juntos por muita magia ali e os planos daquele reino estavam drenando o seu poder místico.A sua força e resistência estava fadigando e estavam sentindo que não tinham muita força para destruir o seu inimigo.Shujinko pergunta porque Ermac dizia "nós" e "nosso" toda hora.Ermac diz que eles iriam explicá-lo se Shujinko os ajudassem pois não haveria muito tempo.Shujinko diz que certamente iria ajudá-lo e pergunta o que deveria ser feito.Ermac diz para ajudá-lo achar a Soul Stone, uma larga pedra vermelha coberta com poderes ancestrais pois assim eles poderiam repuxar o poder de suas almas e assim continuar o seu dever.Se Shujinko fizesse isso por eles, eles revelariam o conhecimento de combate deles para Shujinko como forma de pagamento.Shujinko diz que procuraria a Soul Stone. Shujinko chega a um certo altar e diz que aquilo parecia ser a Soul Stone que o guerreiro o falava e que deveria falar a localização para ele.Ao retornar para Ermac,Shujinko diz que achou a Soul Stone e estava no oeste dali.Ermac diz que eles deveriam ir la imediatamente.Ermac diz para Shujinko ir pois o recompensaria uma vez que eles recuperassem a suas forças.Chegando lá, Ermac diz que aquilo era a Soul Stone e eles sentiam o seu poder retornando.Shujinko pergunta o que exatamente era a Soul Stone. Ermac diz que a muitos anos atras, o primeiro feiticeiro mandado pelos Elder Gods reuniu reinos com portáis.As planilhas pequenas de Netherrealm estavam quietas de magias e nesses locais inabitáveis, haviam Soul Stones restauradas de energias como elas funcionavam.Shujinko pergunta o porque de um feiticeiro construir portais para os Elder Gods.Ermac diz que foram construídos para a defesa de uma imprevisível catalização e eles não aconselhavam lhe dar com mitos.Ermac diz que honrariam o que eles prometeram a Shujinko e iriam passar a Shujinko o seu segredo de batalha.Ermac pede para Shujinko se preparar pois o seu poder iria ser revelado! Após o treinamento, Shujinko pergunta a Ermac se o demônio que ele procurava tinha um nome.Ermac diz que seu nome era Ashrah pois ela havia matado muitos aliados de Netherrealm de Shao Kahn e por isso ele tinha comandado-o para destruí-la.Shujinko diz que isso era interessante pois ela estava procurando por ele também.Ela acreditava que Ermac era um demônio e iria combatê-lo para purificar sua alma.Ermac diz que as concepções dela não tinha a menor importância pois Shujinko deveria revelá-lo a localização dela.Shujinko diz que ela estava no templo mais ao noroeste e que estava a esperá-lo.Ermac diz que eles deveriam ir até lá. Ao chegar até lá, Ermac estava prestes a travar uma batalha contra Ashrah.Ashrah diz que então derrotaria Ermac e que sua morte traria uma purificação e ultimamente a sua libertação de Netherrealm.Ermac diz que não era nenhum demônio mas que certamente ela poderia sentir isso uma vez que ele não era nada do tipo.Ashrah diz que mesmo assim tinha algo de mal residindo-o e que por isso ele não poderia sequer ter entrado em Netherrealm.Ermac diz que era o suficiente pois ela tinha matado muitos guerreiros aliados de Shao Kahn na missão dela de purificar sua alma e ela pagaria por sua insolência.Após confrontar Ashrah, Ashrah cai perante Ermac e o mesmo pergunta se isso era a razão de seu pensamento pois isso daria muito tempo para derrotar ele.Ashrah responde que muito mais ele receberia por isso.Ashrah corre gritando intensamente e Ermac terminaria sua luta com ela em um outro lugar distante e longe dali. Final (semi-canon) de Ermac thumb|leftNa outra câmara de Dragon King's Throne Room,(Chamber of Artifacts),Ermac lutou contra os escravizados amigos de Liu Kang.Ermac era mais que uma luta de cinco guerreiros,mas a derrota deles não era thumbseu objetivo.Liu Kang materializado e um por um libertou suas almas enquanto Ermac estava ocupado com o resto.Eventualmente,todos os cinco foram despertados de seus encantamentos e foram libertados do controle de Onaga.Ermac ficou satisfeito que suas habilidades de guerreiro por uma vez trouxeram uma atitude nobre.Ele sentiu no entanto que uma força ameaçadora estava ameaçando o destino dos reinos.Estava por todo lado.Ele pode sentir isso em Onaga,embora o rei dragão estava obviamente em sua manipulação.O tempo estava correndo.Ermac estava temendo que sua celebração de sua última vitória seria curta. Final (canônico) de Shujinko thumb|leftPara que eu seria capaz de me defender durante a missão de achar os Kamidogus,Onaga me deu o poder de absorver as habilidades de luta de qualquer guerreiro que eu encontrasse.Mas esse "presente" viria a ser a sua ruína.Os guerreiros em Outworld estavam em desordem.Heróis não estavam focados na verdadeira ameaça de Onaga e vilões não tinham conhecimento de suas próprias destruições apenas servindo ele.Eu uni eles e em um momento absorvi o poder de luta deles combinados.Eu destrui cada um dos Kamidogus,a fonte de sua invulnerabilidade.Isto enfraqueceu Onaga e eu ataquei ele sem piedade.Sua forma mortal não era páreo para um combatente infundido de poderes de muitos guerreiros. O rei dragão foi finalmente vencido.Os reinos iriam permanecer como eles estavam desde o seu começo. Biografia Nós somos Ermac.Somos a fusão das almas dos guerreiros mortos,criados por Shao Kahn para obedecê-lo sem questionar.Nós servimos como seu assassino por muitos anos,até que o guerreiros de Earthrealm Kenshi liberou-nos de nossa escravidão e despertou nossa percepção dos mundos que nos cercam.Agora somos livres para escolher nosso próprio destino.Encontramos um espírito guerreiro companheiro que,como Kenshi,compreendeu o nosso sofrimento.Ansiosos por expiar as atrocidades que havíamos cometido em nome de Shao Kahn,concordamos em ajudar este guerreiro, Liu Kang,a libertar seus aliados do controle do Rei Dragão.Shao Kahn pode estar morto,mas parece que sua essência vive nesta nova ameaça.É como se ambos fossem manipulados pelo próprio tecido dos reinos. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Luta secreta com Ermac thumb|leftEm Warrior Shrine,uma estátua estava diferente das demais sobre o primeiro thumb|[[Ermac em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks.]]torneio Mortal Kombat.Essa estátua era Ermac.Ermac se revela para lutar contra os shaolins Kung Lao e Liu Kang em uma dura luta.Após ser atingido por alguns golpes,Ermac projeto com seu poder uma estátua de Johnny Cage para lutar dificultando ainda mais a luta dos shaolins.Ermac também projeta algumas rochas para lançar nos oponentes para ganhar vantagem.Já sem forças após a batalha,Ermac e fatalizado e morto pela mesma rocha jogada por ele e devolvida por Liu Kang com um chute. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Ermac juntou-se às Forças da Luz na grande batalha do Armageddon,onde rapidamente incapacitou em não matar thumb|[[Shang Tsung se passando por Ermac.]]Rain quando a batalha começou.No entanto, durante a batalha,ele desapareceu por um curto período de thumb|left|[[Sheeva detendo Nightwolf e Ermac na batalha do Armageddon.]]tempo,permitindo que Shang Tsung virasse ele para agir com seus poderes.Ermac foi mostrado mais tarde morto, já na linha alternativa,ao tentar subir a Pyramid of Argus e seu assassino é desconhecido. Final (non-canon) de Ermac A energia de Blaze rompeu Ermac,separando-o em muitos guerreiros que compunham seu ser.Agora,cada um comthumbsua própria forma física,os Ermacs estão ligados psiquicamente e agem de acordo com sua consciência coletiva.Não mais uma mera fusão de almas guerreiras,Ermac tornou-se um exército. Biografia em forma de cartão O enigmático Ermac é um ser composto das almas dos guerreiros de Outworld conquistados.Durante muitos anos ele serviu ao lado de Shao Kahn,mas desde então se libertou da influência do imperador.Uma vez que era uma força do mal,ele agora controla seu próprio destino. Mortal Kombat (2011) Após a visão de Raiden ter mudado todos os fatos,Ermac é introduzido por Shang Tsung no primeiro torneio Mortal Kombat,onde foi chamado de "a mais nova criação do imperador".Apesar de seus poderes mortais,Ermac foi vencido por Liu Kang.Ermac aparece em Soul Chamber,onde as almas que o compõem descansam e regeneram-se.Sub-Zero,Sonya Blade e Jax Briggs estavam todos em Soul Chamber quando Ermac aparece.Jax Briggs ataca Ermac,mas o deteve e arrancou seus braços.Enquanto Sonya Blade socorria Jax Briggs,Sub-Zero lutou contra Ermac,que foi derrotado mais uma vez. Durante o segundo torneio em Shao Kahn's Colosseum,Ermac derrotou e eliminou Johnny Cage do torneio,deixando apenas Liu Kang e Kung Lao para lutarem por Earthrealm.Depois que Kung Lao foi morto por Shao Kahn,Liu Kang ficou furioso e tentou vingar seu amigo falecido.Devido a suposta morte do imperador,seus aliados discutiram sobre quem seria o próximo governante de Outworld,e um argumento onde Ermac também estava presente,mas não participou ativamente.Shao Kahn apareceu ao lado de Quan Chi,que o ajudou na sua recuperação e ajudou o imperador a desenvolver um plano para invadir Earthrealm tendo a ajuda de Ermac. Depois que Stryker derrotou Kintaro e tentou chamar ajuda médica para Kabal que estava ferido,Stryker foi puxado telecineticamente para The Subway por Ermac.Stryker e Ermac lutam e Ermac é vencido pela terceira vez no jogo.Ermac faz uma última aparição em Bell Tower depois que Cyber ??Sub-Zero liberta os prisioneiros de Earthrealm.Os prisioneiros são jogados de volta para a arena telecineticamente por Ermac.Em uma revanche,Cyber Sub-Zero enfrenta Ermac novamente e o vence. Capítulo 5 Shang Tsung apresenta Ermac,criação de Shao Kahn.Raiden diz para Liu Kang tomar cuidado com Ermac pois ele thumb|left|[[Ermac é apresentado por Shang Tsung]]não havia enfrentado algo assim antes.Ermac luta contra Liu Kang.Liu Kang derrota Ermac.Kitana,"Princesa de Outworld",logo avisa Shang Tsung que certificará que Liu Kang não avanse para o desafio final. Capítulo 8 Sonya Blade pergunta a Sub-Zero se ele estava morto mas logo Kuai Liang diz thumb|[[Ermac arranca os braços de Jax Briggs.]]que não era o Sub-Zero de antes,mas sim aquele era o seu irmão.Sub-Zero queria saber sobre o que tinha acontecido com Bi Han mas Sonya Blade diz que Scorpion o matou.Sonya diz para ele ir ao Colosseum para achar Scorpion e então Ermac aparece em Soul Chamber.Jax Briggs ataca Ermac,mas com sua telecinese,Ermac acaba quebrando os dois braços de Jax,deixando o muito ferido e sangrando.Ermac diz que "eles" iriam destruir Sub-Zero também,mas logo Sub-Zero diz que não se ele destruir Ermac primeiro.Sub-Zero derrota Ermac e logo vê Sonya tentando se comunicar com a Special Forces. Capítulo 11 thumb|left|[[Ermac derrota Johnny Cage.]]Em Shao Kahn's Colosseum,Johnny Cage estava apanhando feio de Ermac e acaba sendo vencido.Liu Kang se desespera em salvar Kitana.Raiden tenta impedi-lo dizendo que Smoke e Johnny Cage haviam sido derrotados e Jax Briggs e Sonya Blade não estavam presentes em Outworld.Liu Kang deveria lutar.Liu Kang recusa lutar dizendo que ele não é o "'''QUE DEVE VENCER".Mais tarde após Shao Kahn ter perdido o segundo torneio,Ermac se reune com Shang Tsung em Shao Kahn's Throne Room para decidir o novo imperador pela suposta morte de Kahn,o qual não havia morrido. Capítulo 12 thumb|left|[[Ermac ataca Stryker]]Stryker vai ajudar Kabal todo queimado mas é impedido por Ermac que o leva com sua telecinese para The Subway. Ermac logo diz que o imperador terá a alma dele. Stryker, valente, diz para Ermac vim pegar a alma dele e logo eles lutam. Stryker vence Ermac. Capítulo 13 Ermac retorna com Mileena e os outros para Shao Kahn's Throne Room e discutir sobre o que levou a morte de Motaro. Mais tarde, quando Kabal tenta fugir do trono de Shao Kahn, Ermac ajuda a tentar impedir ficando apenas em segundo plano. Capítulo 14 thumb|left|[[Ermac detém os prisioneiros de escaparem.]]Em Bell Tower, Kano , Kintaro e Goro torturavam pessoas de Earthrealm.Kano logo diz para Cyber Sub-Zero que deveriam levar aquelas pessoas para The Graveyard e logo congela Goro, Kintaro e Kano que ficou surpreso com a atitude do cyborgue.Cyber Sub-Zero liberta os prisioneiros e logo falam para eles fugirem pois Goro e Kintaro estavam se descongelando. Kintaro diz que Cyber Sub-Zero seria punido por traição e logo Goro e Kintaro enfrentam o cyborgue. Cyber Sub-Zero derrota os dois mas Bell Tower logo estava sobre a magia de Ermac jogando os prisioneiros para longe.Cyber Sub-Zero diz para os prisioneiros ficarem atrás dele e logo Ermac aparece para lutar contra Cyber Sub-Zero. Os dois entram num combate e Cyber Sub-Zero vence. Os prisioneiros agradecem Cyber Sub-Zero mas ele logo tinha que investigar The Graveyard. Final (non-canon) de Ermac thumb|leftCom Shao Kahn morto,Ermac não estava mais ligado a ele.A anarquia irrompeuthumb dentro de Ermac como as muitas almas guerreiras que compunham seu ser lutaram pela dominação.Apenas um tinha força de vontade para acalmar o caos.O conflito foi resolvido,Ermac retornou a Outworld,determinado a se reunir com seu passado. A rainha Sindel e a princesa Kitana ficaram chocadas ao saber a verdade: aquele preso entre os muitos espíritos dentro de Ermac era seu marido e pai,o rei Jerrod.Embora nunca fosse o Jerrod que uma vez conheceram,Ermac serviria para sempre e protegeria sua rainha e o povo Edeniano. Biografia Como punição por resistir à reivindicação de Shao Kahn ao reino de Edenia,as almas dos vencidos foram arrancadas de seus corpos e fundidas para formar o ser agora conhecido como Ermac.Feito para a vontade de Shao Kahn,Ermac é o seu principal reforço.As essências de tantas almas unidas dão a Ermac um imenso poder telecinético,uma vantagem que destruirá a resistência de Earthrealm à favor de Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat X Ermac estava servindo a imperatriz Mileena.Cinco anos antes,Mileena e seus servos,incluindo Ermac,enfrentaram Koatal e seus aliados Reptile e D'Vorah,que queriam derrubar a imperatriz.Depois que Reptile revela as verdadeiras origens de Mileena,um experimento genético feito em Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits,por Shang Tsung,ao contrário de ser a filha biológica de Shao Kahn,para a sala,Ermac trai a imperatriz e a combate.Seus restantes aliados acabam sendo mortos,e Koatal ordena Reptile para levar Mileena para longe.Ermac então promete sua lealdade ao novo imperador de Outworld,Kotal Kahn.Ermac ao lado de Erron Black e um exército de soldados de Outworld escoltam a carruagem de Kotal Kahn para o seu destino. Quando as hordas Tarkatans de Mileena atacam a carruagem,Ermac junta-se a D'Vorah e Erron Black para combatê-los,matando inúmeros Tarkatans com seus poderes telecinéticos. Ermac aparece depois ao lado de Erron Black e Reptile,investigando os cadáveres mortos de dois soldados de Outworld que tinham sido ordenados a levar o amuleto de Shinnok para um local seguro.Após a inspeção,eles supõem que é trabalho de D'Vorah,afirmando que só ela tinha a capacidade de criar aquelas feridas.Logo depois,eles são emboscados por Cassie Cage e sua equipe,levando Reptile a acreditar,erroneamente,que D'Vorah os libertou.Apesar de Ermac, Erron Black e Reptile terem a mão superior para a maioria da luta,eles são eventualmente derrotados por Takeda Takahashi e ficam inconscientes,permitindo que os Earthrealmers escapem.Mais tarde,eles reportam-se a Kotal Kahn e informam-no da traição de D'Vorah,alegando que ela roubou o amuleto,libertou os prisioneiros de Earthrealm e levando o Amuleto para Raiden,enquanto ela realmente pretendia levar para Quan Chi.Em resposta,Kotal Kahn ordena que Ermac e os outros se preparem para uma invasão a Earthrealm,com a intenção de roubar o amuleto de volta. Depois que Cassie Cage,Takeda Takahashi,Kung Jin e Jacqui Briggs caem em Dead Woods,Kotal Kahn e seus seguidores emergem de um portal próximo. Kotal Kahn ordena que seus servos ataquem,mas os Earthrealmers conseguem escapar. À medida que se aventuram mais fundo na floresta em busca de Cassie Cage e seus amigos,Ermac diz a Kotal Kahn que ele pode sentir a presença deles.Momentos depois,a equipe de Cassie Cage lança um ataque surpresa contra o exército de Kotal Kahn,resultando em uma longa batalha.Depois de derrotar Reptile e recuperar Takeda Takahashi,Jacqui Briggs confronta Ermac,sabendo que ele era responsável por quebrar os braços de seu pai há 25 anos atrás.Jacqui Briggs sai vitoriosa,e observa que com a derrota de Ermac,seu pai tinha sido vingado. Ermac não é visto novamente depois disso,e deduz que ele tenha sido levado de volta para Outworld junto com o resto do exército de Kotal Kahn. Capítulo 2 thumb|left|[[Ermac luta contra os tarkatãneos.]]Em Z'unkahnrah,Outworld,uma nova história se aproxima.O Exército de Outworld estava modificado e com Erron Black e Ermac ao seu lado,Kotal Kahn começava a dar os seus primeiros passos.Rain estava ficando preocupado mas Mileena dizia que não necessitava se Kano fizesse o que ela mandou. Então, os soldados tarkatâneos começam a invadir Z'unkanrah e D'Vorah,Ermac e Erron Black correm para contê-los. Lutas a todo momento estavam acontecendo. Capítulo 6 thumb|left|[[Ermac se rebela contra Mileena.]]Reptile prestes a contar tudo para D'Vorah, tarkatâneos invadem o palácio thumb|[[Mileena é detida por Ermac e Reptile.]]principal de Kotal Kahn e o cercam junto de D'Vorah,Kotal Kahn e Reptile.Baraka dá o golpe inicial mas D'Vorah impede-o dizendo que '''“Esta aqui” não serve mais a imperatriz Mileena e ataca –o. Embora estava do lado de Mileena, a mesma manda Ermac atacar . Como Shao Kahn estava morto, Ermac diz que eles serviriam quem eles quiserem e o mesmo ataca a imperatriz. Acredita-se que Ermac foi persuadido de última hora contra a imperatriz. Os dois lados começam a lutar entre si thumb|[[Ermac passa a servir Koatal.]]dentro do palácio principal de Kotal Kahn.D'Vorah logo diz para Mileena que Baraka estava morto e Mileena não tinha mais ninguém! Kotal Kahn olha bem nos olhos de Mileena e mandam levá-la embora. Ermac logo diz que ele serve ao novo governante de Outworld. D'Vorah logo confirma e ajoelha-se com Ermac diante de Kotal Kahn. Capítulo 7 thumb|left|[[Erron Black analisa os ferimentos causados por D'Vorah.]]Em quanto isso, no presente momento, em Outworld, Erron Black,Reptile e Ermac estavam em The Kove analizando o que thumb|[[Ermac domina Cassie e Jacqui.]]D'Vorah tinha feito nos soldados de Kotal Kahn enquanto o grupo de Cassie se aproximava lentamente. Erron Black diz que só ela poderia ter feito ferimentos tão graves como aqueles. Takeda diz que D'Vorah era cheia de surpresas enquanto espionavam Erron Black e os outros. Erron Black se pergunta se D'Vorah estava thumb|left|[[Takeda Takahashi|Takeda tenta descobrir o que realmente Ermac é.]]trabalhando com mais alguém além de Kotal Kahn. Reptile então consegue sentir presença de inimigos por ali perto. Cassie logo monta um plano de contra ataque. Reptile acha que D'Vorah tinha libertado Cassie e os outros e logo o grupo de Cassie se revela.Takeda salva Kung Jin e pede para que ele tome conta de Ermac enquanto ele iria resolver contra Erron Black. Erron Black duvida que Takeda seria capaz de enfrentá-lo sozinho.Ermac dominava então Kung Jin com sua magia neutralizando também Jacqui e Cassie Cage. Então, Takeda rapidamente corre para libertar Cassie que estava sobre magia de Ermac pegando-o pelo pescoço a fim de ler a "sua mente" mas Takeda tem uma repulsão thumb|[[Kotal Kahn se reúne com seus aliados e apontam suas teses quanto à D'Vorah.]]pois em Ermac havia muitas e muitas mentes presas lá dentro. Ermac diz que eles existiam apenas para servir e unidos pela magia de Shao Kahn. Takeda dizia que havia o caos... as vozes... em Ermac pois eles eram muitos e ele apenas um (Referência à Mortal Kombat (2011)) e as habilidades de Takeda diminuiam conforme ele se aproximava de Ermac.Após isso, Takeda e Ermac vão para um combate. Takeda vence Ermac.Kotal Kahn então se reúne com seus outros aliados. Erron Black defendia que D'Vorah havia os traído e libertado Cassie e os outros. Reptile, ao lado de Ermac, defendia que D'Vorah havia traido o imperador para o lado de Raiden. Em suas reflexões, Kotal Kahn se sentia magoado por D'Vorah após sua traição. Kotal Kahn então decide que seus aliados deveriam se preparar pois eles iriam para Earthrealm para tomar o amuleto de Raiden. Kotal Kahn até então não sabia das influências de Shinnok e Quan Chi sobre D'Vorah. Capítulo 11 thumb|left|[[Kotal Kahn e seus aliados são surpreendidos pelos ataques de Cassie rumo a floresta.]]Um portal se abre e nele aparece o imperador Kotal Kahn em Dead Woods, com thumb|[[Jacqui Briggs|Jacqui e Takeda fogem dos ataques de Ermac.]]seus aliados de Outworld, em exceção à D'Vorah. Kung Jin pergunta o que eles estavam fazendo ali e Jacqui deduz que seria por causa do amuleto.Kotal Kahn dá a ordem para seus guerreiros trazerem o grupo de Cassie para ele tornando assim mais difícil o caminho até Sky Temple.Os aliados de Kotal Kahn , seus soldados e o próprio imperador vasculham Dead Woods em busca do grupo. Cassie e Jacqui thumb|left|[[Jacqui Briggs|Jacqui e Takeda são cercados por Kotal Kahn e Ermac.]]estavam escondidas atrás das árvores da floresta. Ferra/Torr diz que eles estavam muito quietos. Não havia nenhum sinal deles até então. Kotal Kahn pergunta a Ermac então o mesmo responde que ele sentia a presença deles, mas a floresta estava cheia de almas por todos os lados dificultando a busca de Ermac. Reptile também sentia a presença do grupo. Então, explosões acontecem e uma das árvores de Dead Woods cai nos soldados de Kotal Kahn. Jacqui vai ajudar Takeda dizendo para parar de coçar seus olhos, ele precisava de água naquele momento. Jacqui joga um pouco de água em Takeda e pergunta se ele consegue voltar a ver. Takeda estava vendo um pouco embaçado mas volta a enchergar. Takeda chama Jacqui de bonita mas não havia sossego naquele momento, pois Ermac arranca algumas árvores thumb|[[Ermac garante sua vitória contra Jacqui Briggs.]]com sua levitação e tenta acertá-los. Na tentativa de fuga de Jacqui Briggs e Takeda, Ermac os persegue com suas energias. Então, Kotal Kahn e seu exército bloqueiam Jacqui e Takeda e do outro lado estava Ermac. Jacqui diz que cuidaria de Ermac enquanto Takeda tentaria enfrentar Kotal Kahn. Ermac neutraliza o golpe da arma de Jacqui e usa sua levitação na mesma para se chocar com uma árvore. Ermac diz que Jacqui era a cria de Jax. A mesma responde que tinha muito orgulho e sabia que Ermac havia arrancado os seus braços no passado. Ermac diz que arrancaram os braços do pai de Jacqui e assim eles lutariam com todo o grupo e vão para um combate. Jacqui vence Ermac dizendo que essa vitória era para seu pai, Jax. Logo, Erron Black surge com alguns soldados para proteger Kotal Kahn e mais soldados cercam o grupo de Cassie, como também os aliados de Kotal Kahn. Ferra & Torr atira Takeda para o cerco fechado.Kotal Kahn ordena o ataque de seu exército para cima do grupo de Cassie mas um ataque congela Torr e mais alguns soldados. Sub-Zero se junta a Dead Woods com seu exército Lin Kuei para ajudar o grupo de Cassie. Final (non-canon) de Ermac thumb|leftSozinho mais uma vez,Ermac procurou nos corredores labirínticos da antiga thumbShao Kahn's Fortress procurando a fonte de uma voz fraca chamando-o.De repente,um pingo de pó surgiu,libertando uma de suas muitas almas.A poeira tomou a forma de um homem que começou a consumir alma após alma.Enquanto o enfraquecido Ermac olhava impotente,reconheceu a misteriosa figura:O feiticeiro Shang Tsung retornado da morte. Final (non-canon) de Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn retornou a Outworld determinado a reconstruir suas forças.Mas Raiden o derrotou em um ataque thumbsurpresa e reivindicou o domínio sobre Outworld.Desesperado,o imperador convocou os Elder Gods a ajudar a preservar sua soberania.Eles concederam seu pedido,invocando os concursos mais sagrados.Agora,uma vez a cada década,Kotal Kahn deve alistar seus maiores defensores para enfrentar os desafiantes de Raiden ... em Mortal Kombat. Biografia Ermac foi criado com magias escuras pelo ex-imperador de Outworld,Shao Kahn.Ele é um coletivo de almas,aquelas dos milhares de guerreiros vencidos na conquista de Edenia por Shao Kahn.Após a morte de Shao Kahn,Ermac permaneceu leal aos sucessivos imperadores de Outworld: primeira sucessora escolhida de Shao Kahn,Mileena,até então o usurpador,Kotal Kahn.Ele agora é um componente-chave nos esforços do imperador para reprimir a rebelião de Mileena. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Ermac aparece diante de Mileena na torre no vale Setian,onde Rain está sendo cuidado,informando a antiga imperatriz do estado do cerco de Shokan em Z'unkahrah.Apesar das esperanças de Mileena de que Kintaro mataria Kotal Kahn,Ermac informa que Kotal Kahn será em vez disso vitorioso,tendo recrutado a ajuda do Black Dragon e usando suas armas para dizimar as forças de Kintaro.Mileena fica enfurecida e exige saber onde está Reiko e do Black Dragon,e Ermac informa que ainda estão em Shang Tsung's Island.Quando Rain acorda e informa Mileena sobre a verdadeira fidelidade de Reiko ao clérigo do Caos Havik,Ermac diz a Mileena que o nome desperta confusão e caos em seus milhares de almas,com Ermac chamando Havik de enigma.Ermac é então ordenado a reunir os Tarkatas e com todos eles partirem para Shang Tsung's Island. Ermac junta-se com Mileena em Shang Tsung's Island,imobilizando Skarlet com sua telecinese,dando a honra para sua imperatriz.Depois que Mileena destrói as pernas de Skarlet,Ermac convoca o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn para Mileena e dá a ela,permitindo que ela golpeie o rosto de Reiko com bastante força para matá-lo.Ermac informa Mileena que Reiko não está morto e no entanto,revelando o Código de Sangue que está sustentando ele.Ermac junta-se a Kotal Kahn e Mileena no ataque a Reiko depois que o general é revivido pelo Código de Sangue,mas o poder de Reiko é reforçado lhe permite evitar até mesmo ataques telecinéticos de Ermac,e é agarrado pelo seu tornozelo no ar e,em seguida,balançando Kotal Kahn e Mileena.Ermac recupera-se quando Reiko revela as origens de seus delírios de divindade,e Ermac usa sua telecinese para rasgar a cabeça do general. Antes que qualquer outra coisa possa ser feita,Havik chega com o Código de Sangue corrompido ao lado de Raiden,e Ermac é um dos muitos atingidos e deixados inconscientes pelo relâmpago do deus possuído. Seu corpo é coletado pelo Red Dragon e trazido para a sala do trono,onde é conectado a um dispositivo,e Ermac tem um pouco de seu sangue drenado como parte de um ritual para subimeter Reiko a um Deus de Sangue. Ermac fica inteiramente inconsciente,e não testemunha a ascensão de Reiko à divindade.Ermac está consciente enquanto Reiko se deleita com seu novo poder e contempla sacrificar os campeões como homenagens a si mesmo,mas é poupado desse destino devido às intervenções de Havik.Quando a ascensão de Reiko à divindade é revelada para ter sido nada mais do que um truque,Ermac,junto com o resto dos campeões,vê Havik arrancar o Amuleto de Shinnok do cadáver de Reiko. Ermac está preso e como Havik testa o poder do amuleto em alguns espiões guerreiros Shokan,e depois que o clérigo do caos escraviza Kotal Kahn,Mileena,Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade a sua vontade através do Código de Sangue,ele revela à construção que ele o poupou por outro motivo.Havik então começa a absorver as almas de Ermac no amuleto de Shinnok,explicando que as barreiras cósmicas de Raiden protegem o de Netherrealm tanto quanto o bloqueiam,e pretende carregar o amuleto com as incontáveis almas de Ermac para permitir que Havik rompa facilmente as barreiras.Enquanto Ermac se contorce em agonia enquanto suas almas são drenadas, o constructo é salvo da morte quando Takeda Takahashi chega e corta a mão de Havik com seus novos chicotes dados por Fujin.Ermac permanece ligado e não participa na grande batalha que se seguiu entre os escravos e os reforços possuídos pelo Código de Sangue.Quando os escravos de Havik são libertados,Mileena secretamente liberta Ermac de seus laços e conta a construção de seus planos para que eles reivindiquem o trono indefeso de volta em Z'unkahrah.Ermac pede desculpas a Mileena enquanto ele se levanta, dizendo à ex-imperatriz que enquanto ela não está louca,ela é muito impetuosa para liderar o reino de Outworld,e declara que Outworld precisava de uma nova liderança comprovada e vinda de Kotal Kahn.Com isso,Ermac fica confuso a servir Kotal Kahn. Capítulo 21 Mileena conversava com Rain, este todo queimado por Kotal Kahn. Mileena diz que os shokans e seus thumb|left|Ermac aparece diante da imperatriz.aliados onis devastaram Z'Unkahrah sob o comando de Kintaro e eles nunca se renderão. Mileena acahava que naquela noite, Kotal Kahn estaria morto e a verdadeira regente de Outworld retomaria o trono. Mileena ainda diz que seus sacrifícios junto aos de Rain seriam válidos. Ermac chega chamando pela imperatriz. Mileena se exita e pergunta quem ousava interrompê-los naquele momento. Ermac dizia que tinha notícias urgentes de Z'unkahrah. Mileena se assusta ao vê-lo. Mileena pergunta se Kotal Kahn já havia perdido sua cabeça. Ermac diz que não e ele só não estava vivo como também sairia vitorioso pois contava com a ajuda do Black Dragon e suas armas dizimavam a horda shokan. Mileena se enfurece e quebra um copo. Mileena diz que precisavam atacar enquanto as forças de Kotal Kahn estavam exaustas da batalha. Mileena pergunta aonde estava Reiko e o Red Dragon. Ermac diz que eles não haviam voltado de Shang Tsung's Island. Mileena pede para os chamar naquele exato momento pois já passava da hora de Reiko cumprir o que ele havia prometido para a imperatriz. Muito ferido, Rain reage e pergunta aonde estava. Mileena diz que depois que Kotal Kahn o atacou, os soldados do Red Dragon trouxeram o corpo de Rain para descansar naquele local, na fortaleza de Mileena no vale Setiano. Rain logo pergunta sobre a localização de Reiko. Mileena logo começa a explicar sobre Reiko e Kotal Kahn mas Rain logo interfere dizendo que Reiko pretendia traí-la. Mileena se surpreende e pede para Rain contar tudo o que sabe. Rain diz que quando os Red Dragon trouxeram-no para o local, ele os ouviu falando que Reiko era apenas leal ao clérigo do caos Havik. “Havik” o conselheiro espiritual dizia Mileena. Mileena acreditou no que Reiko disse que a mágica do clérigo seria útil a sua causa e então a mesma confiou no general. Ermac diz que ele havia enganado todos eles. Mileena pergunta a Ermac se as milhares de almas que o habitam não identificou a verdadeira natureza de Havik. Ermac diz que a simples menção do seu nome causa agitação,dúvida e caos pois ele era um enigma. Mileena estava com certos problemas: primeiro Kotal Kahn e agora Reiko e ainda chamavam na de “paranoica”. Mileena então pede para Ermac reunir os tarkatans pois eles iriam fazer uma “visita” a Shang Tsung’s Island. Capítulo 26 Enquanto os outros lutavam,Mileena enfrenta Skarlet. Skarlet diz para Mileena que aquilo tudo era muito embaraçoso.Mileena pergunta porque seria embaraçoso.Skarlet diz que Reiko perdeu a fé na própria imperatriz e a trocou por Skarlet.Mileena diz que Reiko é apenas leal a si mesmo e ele iria trair Skarlet também.Skarlet duvida de que Reiko vá traí-la algum dia e chama Mileena de invejosa.Skarlet cria uma magia de sangue para atacar Mileena.Skarlet diz que ele havia lhe dado poder e ataca Mileena com uma rajada de sangue acertando-a. Os tarkatans logo correm para proteger Mileena de Skarlet.Skarlet invoca suas presas de sangue do chão matando os tarkatans.Mileena diz que Reiko só estava usando Skarlet pois ele só sabia mentir.Mileena ataca Skarlet com o golpe de sais mas não funciona pois Skarlet entra com o "Código de Sangue" dizendo que não era mais que a própria Mileena que dizia ser filha de Shao Kahn sendo uma "mestiça" para Skarlet.Skarlet diz que Reiko e ela compartilham o trono,pois são imortais no "Código de Sangue" e nem um passo seria dado contra.Então uma mágica surge e levita Skarlet.Ermac diz que não era nem um passo mesmo pois a honra era de Mileena.Mileena usa seus ataques especiais em Skarlet quebrando as suas pernas.Skarlet diz que tirar as suas pernas não a mataria.Mileena então pisa em sua cabeça dizendo para não morrer pois seria um prazer torturá-la..Kotal Kahn diz que não havia uma fúria pior que a de uma mulher traída.Reiko ferido diz que esse ditado iria mudar.Reiko então diz que não havia fúria pior que a do deus do sangue,coisa que Kotal Kahn nunca conseguiu ser. Reiko então pega Kotal Kahn pela cabeça e começa a dar vários golpes no mesmo.Ermac traz o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn para Mileena e a mesma se espanta.Ermac pergunta se a mesma consegue manusear uma arma tão forte como aquela sem treino.Mileena diz que a imperatriz não precisa de treino.Mileena rapidamente acerta Reiko com o Wrath Hammer de Shao Kahn na cabeça enquanto Kotal Kahn estava no chão.Mileena diz que só a herdeira de Shao Kahn conseguiria matar um homem ao usá-lo pela primeira vez.Ermac diz que Reiko não foi morto com aquele golpe pois sua alma ainda queimava, pois o CÓDIGO DE SANGUE o sustentava e ele iria se levantar novamente.Mileena diz que isso era um problema. Capítulo 27 thumb|left|Reiko é morto por Ermac,Mileena e Kotal Kahn.Enquanto isso, ao lado de Ermac e Kotal Kahn,Mileena diz que os tolos zombavam de seu rosto mas ela era melhor do que via pois Reiko estava com parte do seu rosto machucado.Reiko então começa a se levantar muito machucado.Kotal Kahn diz que o poder do "Código de Sangue" era fabuloso, mas tinha limites e consequências pois se eles continuassem a precissonar Reiko,o poder iria engolir sua alma.Mileena pergunta como pressioná-lo.Kotal Kahn diz que apenas continuasse a matá-lo e continuar matando.Mileena diz que seria um prazer matá-lo mas não estava seguindo as ordens do usurpador Kotal Kahn pois matar Reiko era a razão de Mileena ter vindo a ilha.Reiko pergunta sobre matá-lo e ataca Kotal Kahn e Mileena com seu poder, logo Ermac sobrevoa-os.Ermac usa sua magia e manda Reiko parar. Reiko diz que ele não era como os outros que estavam sob o comando do "Código de Sangue",ele era o escolhido e seu sangue reinava! Reiko logo usa um de seus ataques especiais e pega Ermac pelo pé e o joga contra Mileena e Kotal Kahn.Reiko com a adaga pergunta se Kotal Kahn vê algo familiar e o ataca novamente dizendo que ele provavelmente lamentava ter perdido uma arma tão rara sem nunca ter usado todo o seu potencial e ataca Mileena novamente.Com Mileena,Ermac e Kotal Kahn no chão, Reiko diz que poderia escravizá-los mas não faria pois eles iriam testemunhar o seu renascimento, o fim de uma jornada que aconteceu a muito tempo quando o mesmo emergiu das sombras.E então em uma floresta, Reiko, decide tomar a sua própria vida, pois se ele não pudesse reinar,não serviria.Então Reiko vê um homem (Havik) em sua direção, ele dizia para fazer pois aquele que perdia tudo, tinha tudo a ganhar, pois o mesmo abandonou seu reino e se aventurou pelo vazio seguindo uma profecia: "O Sangue de Reiko reina".Reiko pergunta quem era aquele homem.O mesmo dizia que se chamava Havik, o clérigo do caos.Havik diz que o sangue de Reiko iria reinar mas primeiro ele devia jorrar. Havik então perfura Reiko.Reiko diz que não morreria naquela floresta, pois Havik havia lhe dado uma amostra do poder do "Código de Sangue" e desde então tudo que ele fez foi por aquele momento, a profecia se realizaria.Ao lado de Mileena e Ermac, Kotal Kahn diz que talvez a profecia do mesmo seria verdadeira, talvez ele seria imortal, e talvez o sangue dele iria reinar mas como Havik tinha lhe dito, primeiro ele ia jorrar.Ermac,Kotal Kahn e Mileena atacam Reiko todos juntos de uma vez cortando perna,cabeça e orgãos do general.Reiko então "MORRE".Havik chega em Shang Tsung's Island e diz que aquilo devia ter doído em Reiko.Kotal Kahn diz para Havik que os jogos doentios do mesmo acabavam ali.Havik diz que não eram doentios e os mesmos não haviam respeito com ele e pelos deuses.Raiden então chega em Shang Tsung's Island eletrocutando todos ali com seus choques possuídos. Capítulo 28 Raiden então eletrocuta com seus choques possuídos, Johnny Cage,Kotal Kahn,Sonya Blade,Mileena,Ermac thumb|left|Kotal Kahn,Mileena,Johnny Cage,Sonya Blade e Ermac tem seus sangues drenados.e todos ali presentes do lado oposto de Havik.Havik diz que já bastava e diz a Raiden que precisava de sangue mortal para o ritual mas não poderia ser de qualquer mortal.Havik diz que precisava de campeões, como Sonya Blade,Mileena,Johnny Cage e Kotal Kahn.Havik diz para os soldados do Red Dragon levar o corpo de Reiko para ser ressussitado em Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits,pede para que levem os campeões para Throne Room e prender Outworlders e tarkatans vindos na masmorra.Enquanto os soldados levam Mileena,Kotal Kahn e os outros, D'Vorah começa a se regenerar na areia.Havik diz que já possuia os sete Kamidogus graças a Raiden e os campeões também. Presa e sem poder fazer nada,Sonya Blade escuta.Havik então v}e Sonya Blade lutando até a sua última gota de sangue para tentar sair da drenagem.Após drenar muito do sangue de Ermac,Kotal Kahn,Mileena,Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade,Havik diz que o sangue dos campeões era o seu sacrifício.Reiko então é "RESSUSSITADO" e senta-se no trono de Shang Tsung em Throne Room.Havik diz ele seria o receptáculo sob a visão de Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Raiden e então eles poderiam libertar um deus.Havik diz que Cassie Cage clamou por Sonya Blade enquanto estava presa e quando a cerimônia acabasse, Sonya Blade iria fazer o mesmo.Havik dá a taça cheia de sangue para Reiko e pede para que o mesmo cumpra seu destino bebendo do sangue dos campeões.Reiko diz que agora ele era um deus e bebe do sangue dos campeões.Reiko diz a Havik que estava pronto.Havik então fala que podia já ser declarado o ritual.Havik,Jacqui Briggs,Cassie Cage e Raiden perfuram Reiko com todas as sete adagas do Kamidogu e Havik diz que "O SANGUE DE REIKO REINA".Sonya Blade,Kotal Kahn,Mileena e Johnny Cage observam amarrados o ritual de Reiko.Reiko é movido pelas adagas no ar e senta no trono novamente.Reiko então pega Havik pelo pescoço e diz que já morreu o bastante por hoje mas para a ascenção do deus do sangue, outros deveriam morrer em nome de Reiko. Reiko então falava como um verdadeiro deus de sangue.Sonya Blade,Kotal Kahn,Johnny Cage ,Ermac e Mileena continuavam a serem drenados. Capítulo 29 Reiko desce do trono e diz que sempre imaginava que o poder o rejuveneceria mas ao contrário ele se sentia mais velho, mais ancestral, como se houvesse um deus primordial preso dentro do mesmo durante todo esse tempo.Reiko então olha para Mileena,Kotal Kahn,Ermac,Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade sendo drenados.Reiko então diz que isso estava rastejando pelas paredes de seu peito, faminto por tributo.Raiden,Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Havik o observam.Reiko então diz que era o tributo para o deus de sangue.Havik diz que o "senhor" deles recém imortalizado devia estar ancioso por um sacrifício mortal. Capítulo 30 Havik diz ao lado de Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs que Raiden e os Elder Gods acharam que poderiam esconder o Amuleto de Shinnok mas o amuleto se recusava a ficar escondido igualmente Sonya Blade,Johnny Cage,Mileena,Kotal Kahn e Ermac.Após serem possuidos pelo Código de Sangue, Kotal Kahn diz que o caos não tinha imperador,Mileena diz que todo trono é uma jaula,Sonya Blade diz que ordem é morte e Johnny Cage que não existem heróis.Havik então diz que era por isso que eles deveriam destruir Netherrealm, o grande mal e era ai que Ermac auxiliaria pois as barreiras cósmicas de Raiden isolam Netherrealm mas também protegia e com as muitas almas de Ermac, junto do Amuleto de Shinnok , eles poderiam passar direto. Então Havik coloca o amuleto para fazer conexão com as muitas almas de Ermac, porém um corda agarra o braço de Havik quebrando-o e jogando o amuleto para longe.Takeda Takahashi diz que Havik precisaria de uma nova mão,pois ele havia andado muito ocupado. Capítulo 33 Enquanto isso,Mileena diz que agiria rápido libertando Ermac para poder tomar Z'Unkahrah antes que Kotal Kahn voltasse pois o trono de Outworld estava desprotegido.Mileena liberta Ermac mas Ermac diz para a imperatriz que eles sentiam muito,pois não podiam ir com ela.Mileena diz para Ermac estender-se a mão caso estivesse ferido.Ermac diz que Mileena não era louca mas era impetuosa demais para liderar pois Outworld precisava de uma liderança adequada.Mileena se irrita com Ermac por ele ousar em dizer tais palavras para a mesma.Ermac diz que Outworld precisava de Kotal Kahn. Outras Aparições Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Ermac é interpretado por John Medlen.Ele é um dos generais de Shao Kahn. Ermac foi retratado como um ninja dethumb|[[Ermac em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.]] caráter astuto e na maior parte quieto, embora não hesitasse na oportunidade para uma tomada do poder após a morte de Rain. No entanto,a posição de general foi concedida à rainha Sindel.Ermac sobreviveu até o confronto final com os guerreiros de Earthrealm,onde ele lutou contra Sonya Blade. Noob Saibot sai do corpo de Ermac durante a luta para ajudá-lo e quase mataram Sonya até Jax interferir. Ambos os ninjas são finalmente derrotados e o pescoço de Ermac é quebrado por Sonya.Ermac se refere a si mesmo como "eu" em vez de "nós" neste filme. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Ermac faz sua aparição em Mortal Kombat: Legacy na segunda temporada retratado por Kim Do Nguyen.Sua thumb|left|[[Ermac em Mortal Kombat Legacy Season 2.]]aparência é radicalmente diferente em relação ao jogo,ele mais ou menos cumpre a mesma função de um dos mais leais à Shao Kahn, embora sua história com Kenshi seja completamente alterada.Na série,Ermac é um demônio ordenado por Shao Kahn para guardar a espada Sento,que está escondida em uma caverna dentro de uma montanha em algum lugar de Earthrealm especificamente no Japão.Ermac foi ordenado a desafiar qualquer um que procura remover a lâmina de onde está empalada na caverna,absorvendo suas almas e adicionando-os a ele.Dizia-se que só o Sento em si poderia matar Ermac se seu coração fosse perfurado. Quando Kenshi chega para reivindicar a espada depois de aprender sua lenda,um velho homem que ele salvou,Ermac confronta-o em sua batalha,enquanto Kenshi conseguiu recuperar a espada,mas Ermac cegou-o.Ermac não conseguiu perseguir Kenshi,tendo sido misticamente ligado à caverna onde a espada foi selada. Vários anos mais tarde,Ermac é convocado por Shang Tsung para competir no Torneio Mortal Kombat,tendo concordado em participar e sair da caverna.Ermac é o primeiro dos combatentes de Shang Tsung a enfrentar um de Raiden, especificamente seu antigo inimigo Kenshi.Buscando recuperar a espada,Ermac e Kenshi duelam com Kenshi empunhando a espada Sento enquanto Ermac usava mão a mão,e ambos os guerreiros melhoraram em habilidade desde seu último encontro. Embora ele consiga desarmar Kenshi,Ermac é brevemente dominado pelas artes marciais superiores de Kenshi e momentaneamente é pego desprevenido quando Kenshi manifesta novos poderes telecinéticos.Mas Ermac consegue ganhar o upperhand usando sua própria telecinese para estrangular e bater em Kenshi. Embora a vitória de Ermac esteja à mão,Kenshi se liberta usando sua telecinese para convocar Sento de volta à sua mão e cortar os tentáculos de si mesmo antes de empalar Ermac em seu coração com a lâmina que ele tinha jurado proteger. Enquanto Ermac permanece atordoado em pé,Kenshi então usa um pulso telecinético para cravar a espada completamente no coração do demônio.Ermac morre,o primeiro a ser derrotado no torneio,e seu corpo é explodido como todas as almas que ele consumiu sendo libertas como um todo. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm thumb|left|[[Ermac em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.]]Em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm,Ermac teve uma aparição de um episódio em que ele e seu exército tentaram usar uma ninja feminina,Ruby para derrotar Jax Briggs e atrair os outros guerreiros.Ruby provou ser fiel a seus amigos do lado do bem,e as forças de Ermac foram derrotadas.A aparência de Ermac é de um ser humano normal que tinha uma lealdade a Shao Kahn.Sua única característica não humana era seus sólidos olhos brancos.Ele foi interpretado por Kevin Michael Richardson no desenho. Falas marcantes Gameplay Movimentos Especiais UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/TRILOGY/MKD/MKU/MKA/MKSM/MK2011 thumb|Xray de [[Ermac em Mortal Kombat X.]] *'Hado Energy': Ermac usa uma explosão de energia no oponente.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse movimento se chama Force Ball.O movimento aprimorado se chama Focus Ball. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU/MKA/MKSM/MK2011) *'Teleport Punch': Ermac usa um teleporte com um soco no oponente podendo ser usado também no ar.Em Mortal Kombat 2011,esse movimento se chama Force Port.O movimento aprimorado se chama Teleport. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKSM,MK2011) *'Telekinetic Slam': Ermac pode levitar o oponente ao chão.Em Mortal Kombat 2011,esse movimento se chamathumb|Xray de [[Ermac em Mortal Kombat (2011)]] Force Lift.O movimento aprimorado se chama Telelift. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU/MKA/MKSM/MK2011) *'Mystic Float': Ermac flutua no ar. (MKD/MKU/MKA) *'Mystic Bomb': Ermac flutua no ar usando uma bomba. (MKD/MKU/MKA/MKSM) *'Dive Kick': Ermac flutua no ar e usa um Dive Kick. (MKD/MKU/MKA) *'Telekinetic Throw': Ermac agarra o oponente com telecinese e o joga pra longe.Em Mortal Kombat 2011,esse movimento se chama Hover Slam.O movimento aprimorado se chama Levitate Smash. (MKD/MDU/MKA/MKSM/MK2011) *'Eruption Telecinese': Ermac usa uma explosão de energia no oponente jogando o pro alto. (MKSM) *'Air Ball': Ermac usa uma bola de força no ar.O movimento aprimorado se chama Force Blast. (MK2011) *'Force Push': Ermac pucha o oponente com sua energia.O movimento aprimorado se chama Telepush. (MK2011) *'Xray Move - Cannonball Slam': Ermac levita o oponente e o posiciona no ar chocando-o depois contra o solo. Logo após, levita-se para cima do oponente e realiza uma queda de corpo contra a coluna vertical do oponente. (MK2011) Mortal Kombat X: Mystic *'Xray Move - We are Many': Ermac se levita e se lança contra o oponente dando lhe uma cabeçada no crânio do oponente danificando-o. Logo após, Ermac se afasta e dá um chute na garganta do oponente levitando-se quebrando-a. Por último, Ermac se afasta novamente e levita pisando no crânio do oponente. (MKX) *'Soul Burst': Ermac faz uma explosão curta de energia da alma com as mãos. Isso também pode ser direcionado para cima e ser realizado no ar contra inimigos aéreos.(MKX) *'Soul Blast': Ermac joga o oponente com sua energia para o outro lado da tela. (MKX) *'Teleport': Ermac usa um teleporte com um soco no oponente podendo ser usado também no ar. (MKX) *'Force Port': Ermac usa uma variação do Force Port. (MKX) *'Hover': Ermac joga o oponente na vertical. (MKX) *'Tele Choke': Ermac usa suas almas como ataque no oponente. (MKX) *'Levitate': Ermac levita em campo. (MKX) *'Tele Hang': Ermac segura as almas e explode. (MKX) *'Tele Hold': Ermac segura suas almas. (MKX) Spectral *'Soul Burst': Ermac faz uma explosão curta de energia da alma com as mãos. Isso também pode ser direcionado para cima e ser realizado no ar contra inimigos aéreos.(MKX) *'Soul Blast': Ermac joga o oponente com sua energia para o outro lado da tela. (MKX) *'Teleport': Ermac usa um teleporte com um soco no oponente podendo ser usado também no ar. (MKX) *'Force Port': Ermac usa uma variação do Force Port. (MKX) *'Hover': Ermac joga o oponente na vertical. (MKX) *'Soul Charge': Ermac voa diretamente em seu oponente em alta velocidade para bater com os punhos nele.Também pode ser realizada no ar. (MKX) *'Soul Ascension': Ermac se levanta no ar para voar em qualquer direção que ele deseje.Ele pode executar todos os seus movimentos aéreos,embora possa fazer qualquer um deles e o levará de volta ao instante,e também pode realizar ataques básicos,como golpes e chutes. (MKX) Master of Souls *'Soul Burst': Ermac faz uma explosão curta de energia da alma com as mãos. Isso também pode ser direcionado para cima e ser realizado no ar contra inimigos aéreos.(MKX) *'Soul Blast': Ermac joga o oponente com sua energia para o outro lado da tela. (MKX) *'Teleport': Ermac usa um teleporte com um soco no oponente podendo ser usado também no ar. (MKX) *'Force Port': Ermac usa uma variação do Force Port. (MKX) *'Hover': Ermac joga o oponente na vertical. (MKX) *'Soul Ball': Ermac dispara uma esfera de energia da alma diretamente contra seu inimigo,que também pode ser executado no ar.Aumenta o dano dependendo da quantidade de orbs flutuando ao redor quando é executada.Se houver três deles ao seu redor, além do grande aumento de dano, a Soul Ball também atordoará o oponente, envolvendo-os em energia verde por um breve momento. (MKX) *'Soul Release': Enquanto Ermac tem almas,ele também pode realizar uma liberação delas, o que faz com que a energia verde em torno do oponente exploda. (MKX) *'Soul Trap': Ermac cria uma armadilha de almas. (MKX) *'Disappear': Ermac usa seus poderes de alma para desaparecer da arena e evadir um ataque do inimigo por um momento. (MKX) *'Vanish': Ermac consegue desaparecer rápido. (MKX) Fatalities *'Telekinetic Slams': Ermac levita o oponente fazendo-o bater ao chão. Logo após,o oponente morre. (UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU) *'Decapitating Uppercut': Ermac dá um gancho matando- o oponente ao arrancar a sua cabeça. (UMK3,MKT) *'Stage Fatality': Ermac usa o cenário como fatality. (UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU,MKA,MK2011,MKX) *'Brutality': Ermac executa uma sequência de golpes no oponente. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Animality': Ermac se transforma em um sapo e engole o oponente. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Babality': Ermac vira um Bebê com um rímel.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),Ermac se levita e começa a chorar. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MK2011) *'Friendship': Ermac levita o oponente,depois o faz desaparecer e o transforma em um coelho. (UMK3,MKT) *'Telekinetic Tear': Ermac levanta o oponente,e começa a torcer-lo até que se parta ao meio. (MKD,MKU) *'Head Slams - Hara Kiri' : Ermac se agacha e começa a bater sua cara no chão, até que na terceira tentativa,sua cabeça explode. (MKD,MKU) *'Mind Over Splatter': Ermac levita o adversário,retira os braços e as pernas e o joga no chão,esmagando sua cabeça (MK2011) *'Pest Control': Ermac com seus poderes,deixa o adversário com o tamanho de uma formiga e com o seu pé o esmaga. (MK2011) *'Inner Workings': Ermac faz o oponente levitar e arranca os órgãos do mesmo telecineticamente. (MKX) *'Head Out': Ermac arranca a cabeça do inimigo telecineticamente,fazendo passar pelo estômago e indo em direção a sua mão. (MKX) *'Brutality - Nether Forcer': Ermac executa um porto de força,chutando o oponente e pulsando energia verde em seu tronco,o que deixa um esqueleto esverdeado do que sobrou. (MKX) *'Brutality - We Win': Ermac executa um Force Lift,levantando o adversário e batendo-o na cabeça, destruindo-o. (MKX) *'Brutality - Gluttony': Ermac levanta o adversário,joga-o de cabeça para baixo e procede a rasgá-lo verticalmente ao meio.Ele então deixa cair as metades no chão. (MKX) *'Brutality - Soul Eater': Ermac libera as almas dentro do corpo do oponente, que as separa pela metade estourando o tronco para cima,enquanto as pernas e a cintura colapsam. (MKX) *'Brutality - Controlled Chaos': Ermac voa em direção ao oponente com uma carga de alma que é o suficiente para obliterar seu torso e cabeça com os braços voando em qualquer direção. (MKX) Curiosidades *Em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3,dividiu o fatality com uma forma Humana de Smoke. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,é descrito por Shujinko como sendo capaz de lidar com Kung Lao,Sonya,Kitana,Jax Briggs,Johnny Cage,e por si só (com relativa facilidade). *Ermac é o primeiro personagem a usar telecinese e o segundo sendo Kenshi. *Skarlet é uma personagem semelhante a Ermac,porém Skarlet contém em si o sangue dos lutadores mortos,enquanto Ermac contém almas. *Os trajes de Ermac em Mortal Kombat X são praticamente os mesmos de Mortal Kombat (2011) com alterações. *Em Mortal Kombat X,Ermac serve à Shao Kahn anteriormente e posteriormente à Mileena,e mais tarde à Kotal Kahn. *Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks,uma mensagem de Game Over diz: "Pergunte ao Ermac para obter ajuda".Isso é projetado como uma dica para o jogador de como encontrar a luta do chefe oculto com Ermac em Warrior Shrine. Alguns acreditam nisso como uma referência a Mortal Kombat: Deception, no entanto, isso é muito improvável, pois os jogos ainda não têm qualquer história na troca de mensagens umas das outras, e muito menos revelando a história que ainda não teve lugar. Além disso, ele toma o lugar da estátua de Scorpion para quem ele era originalmente uma troca de paleta. *Por ter ensinado Kenshi,o Telekinetic Slam,acreditava-se que ele seria o mentor e treinador de Kenshi. *Ermac também aparece na intro de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.Ermac é visto brevemente no início,quando ele ataca Rain. Depois que Sheeva enfrenta Bo' Rai Cho e aparentemente Cyrax,ele e Nightwolf começam a lutar contra Sheeva com uma série de socos.Embora sem sucesso,Sheeva quase os matou sufocando-os,até Kenshi apunhalar Sheeva com a espada.Foi após a batalha de Kenshi com Quan Chi que Ermac parece se recuperar,e joga Quan Chi fora da pirâmide.Ele então pula no ar e desce na caixa torácica de Kenshi enquanto revela que ele é, de fato, Shang Tsung, enquanto o verdadeiro Ermac não foi mais visto. *No fatality de Cassie Cage,mostra-se que Ermac comentou a imagem,bem como vários outros personagens.Seu nome de usuário é "It's NotAirmac",que faz referência aos jogos passados em que ele estava,no qual o locutor pronuncia seu nome como "Airmac" em vez de "Ermac". *Em Mortal Kombat X,Ermac se refere a si mesmos como "eu" em vez de "nós" nos diálogos de introdução com Kung Lao e Tremor. *Em uma das citações de Ermac em Mortal Kombat X,ele diz que "somos muitos, você é apenas dois" em referência a Ferra & Torr. Isto é uma variação da citação emblemática de Mortal Kombat (2011). Galeria Ermac alternate costume (mk9).jpg Mortal-kombat-2011-ermac-alternate-costume.jpg KratosErmac.JPG 250px-Ermac mk9.jpeg 250px-Ermacmovie2.jpg 11255-ermac1ky large.jpg 1746084-1745796_24436_bd_ermac_color_122_74lo.jpg Ermac02.jpg Ermac - MKX (Tela de VS.).png Ermac.png Tanya304.jpg ErmacE02.JPG ErmacE03.JPG ErmacMKXE03.JPG|Final de Ermac em Mortal Kombat X. Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Enforcer Categoria:Ninjas e clans Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens